


How To Love A Daisy

by minttcm



Series: The How To of Flora [1]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaos, Fluff, M/M, lots of daisy references, the wooksoo tag didnt exist gdi i had to make my own, yongsoo is dance team captain hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttcm/pseuds/minttcm
Summary: "Thank you," Yongsoo utters and it's always like this. They're both alone, close enough to kiss, intimate enough to straddle him on the floor and kiss him as the warmth of the sun hits Yongsoo's face in its golden hour and their hearts are both molten gold— just two flowers raising their heads towards the sun but never reaching the sky."Did you know that daisies can mean beginnings?"First year Jung Wookjin running on half a braincell and a dead phone battery accidentally rushes in the wrong club room and meets the love of his life—  dance team captain Lee Yongsoo who ends up getting him to audition for their team. Unfortunately, foolish, lovestruck, Jung Wookjin ends up agreeing and now he has to learn a routine within three days.
Relationships: Jung Wookjin | Nine/Lee Yongsoo | Mill, Lee Sungho | Rie/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung
Series: The How To of Flora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	How To Love A Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My first work for OOO that I'm actually publishing. Wooksoo tag doesn't even exist yet,, hhhng. This idea began from a friend who prompted me Yongsoo femme dance, and we spiralled on from there and this came to be. This is actually part of a three-part series I'm making! So the next fic is Sungyeob/Rieyeob then we get Jisung and Kyubin. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy???

Jung Wookjin does not have a type. Well that's really the least of his worries but the thought's resurfaced now. Jung Wookjin has no specific type but he's very gay. Very. 

  
  


Trust me, his main goal was to study. He studies his thick ass off to be able to go to a top university mostly because he thinks his parents and all of their inner  _ asian parent  _ hearts will be proud and partly because his senior friends have managed to brainwash him to come there. He wonders if it's worth the sleepless nights now that Taeyeob-sunbae has brought up dating followed by Jisung-sunbae's  _ 'Just because you're dating doesn't mean everyone else has to.'  _ to which Taeyeob responded _ 'I think I'd consider that guy who picks you up in his Porsche every Wednesday dating. Or is it a friends with benefits kind of thing? You don’t seem the type.)  _ Nevermind the fact that Wookjin would like to put out the fact that Jisung would most definitely fall in love in ten seconds flat —  he re ally did not need another argument added to the list. 

  
  


Needless to say, Taeyeob (and his very, very convincing and somewhat questionable ways) has managed to pull Jisung and even Sungho into this mess which is W.A.P. P (Wookjin's Ass Priority Project) which is to find someone for this poor freshman before the year ends. 

  
  


They've been very unsuccessful three months in and Wookjin's kind of forgotten the whole ordeal and placed himself in multiple organizations instead — mainly organizations consisting of singing, one with gardening (because fuck you, okay, daisies are pretty.) and an international club to improve his English. 

  
  


It's around this time you should say he's been doing well and all, but he's late for the nth time on a music club meeting and president Park Jisung (unfortunately) will have his ass in the most unpleasing way possible if he becomes late for yet another time. So he's running, alright. And his phone's kind of dead so there's no use texting and he's there —  so, so, close to the club room and he lets his arm pull the door first and flings himself into the room — the momentum of his velocity forcibly pushing him back and he almost tumbles clumsily with his head spinning.  _ Is this what it feels like to be in a washing machine?  _

  
  


He's expecting a few warmups —  or maybe even Jisung's voice. Some tenor coughing or whatever but his head's spinning and he's hearing stomping and a faint rendition of WAP and Beyonce songs remixed in the background. 

  
  


So with all that's left of his singular, malfunctioning brain cell, he looks up and the first thing he sees is ass. Like ass, as in  _ booty. _ That kind of ass. And it's high quality ass that's for sure but that's really not the point. It's just that this man is on all fours surrounded by two more people raising their arms and when he sls the door — nice ass guy turns his head and  _ Oh good lord _ Wookjin's palms begin to get cold. 

  
  


This was definitely not vocal warmup time. Now unless Jisung decided to have an impromptu dance session — this was not a music club either. 

  
  


" _ Come on _ , Minhyuk, this is the nth time I told you not to slam the door when you _ — _ _! _ " Comes the voice from the guy with a nice ass and face, it seems. And he's kind of annoyed right now and everyone else's just minding their own business like it happens everyday. 

  
  


"H-hi," Wookjin says lamely and the man kind of glows pink. He doesn't know if it's from anger. 

  
  


"Take a break," He says to the team and approaches Wookjin and it comes to his mind again that he's very late for music class and he's probably entered the wrong room. But before anything logical can come out of his mouth, he speaks again. "Auditions are on Thursday, not Tuesday — and yes I know that's what it says on the damn poster and Moonbin is the only one who has an ounce of graphic design skills but he sadly, cannot read. And we don't have enough funds to replace 100 copies so — we just left him to manually rewrite it." 

  
  


Right, okay. Wookjin pretends he understands. Moonbin could not read. No funds like the rest of them. Got it.  _ "Au-audition?"  _

  
  


"Yeah," He runs a hand through his hair and Wookjin has to remind himself to breathe. "This is the Femme Dance Team, and I'm the captain. Lee Yongsoo, nice to meet you." He bows and Wookjin's still processing things so he greets him as well. He’s honestly hot, maybe his type, who knows. 

  
  


_ Can I have your number? _ Is all he wants to say but that's highly inappropriate right now. "J-jung Wookjin!" He exclaims. "First year, Music Department. Nice to meet you Yongsoo sunb-" 

  
  


_ "Yah!" _ Yongsoo laughs- and it's the best thing he's ever heard. "I'm not a sunbae, I'm also a first year." He explains. 

  
  


_ Captain? A first year? _ He must be really, really good. "I-I see... I have to — " 

  
  


"Remember to prepare a one minute routine, three of my members are also going to judge but we make room for improvement. Don't be nervous, alright? I better see you there!" There's this bit of aggressiveness in Yongsoo's voice despite how pocket-sized he is and it makes Wookjin nod like the fool that he is. He’s also realized that Yongsoo sort of does not wait for anyone to speak. 

  
  


"Yes, I-I'll be there." He earns a smile from Yongsoo. "By the way," He adds. Like it's just a passing thought and not a life-changing topic with his ass at stake. "Have you seen the music org?"

  
  


"Oh, I asked for this room today since our usual studio is being used by the business faculty, something about their pageant. The music org's in the room next to this."

  
  


And just like that —  Wookjin comes to his senses and sure enough he hears the instruction of Jisung from the other side of the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Wargjshfidbdi..." 

  
  


"Come again?"

  
  


_ "wahdisbfjbsudb!!!!"  _

  
  


"There you go." 

  
  


"How do you keyboard smash in real life?" 

  
  


"If you're Jung Wookjin pabo, you can." 

  
  


_ "Hyung!" _

  
  


" — Right, sorry. Serious business, you have three days." Taeyeob rolls his eyes and smirks, swiftly stealing a fry from Jisung (the one on his hand and not the one on the table). 

  
  


"Bitch," Jisung seethes. "You think making him yell keyboard smashes is gonna make him feel better?" 

  
  


"No," Taeyeob bites the fry. "But it helps. You should try it too.” 

  
  


Jisung sighs, staring at the mess of these two and tries to become the responsible mom friend that he is because he already let off a miserable-lovestruck (an odd combo, but not too rare) Jung Wookjin from the wrath of his scoldings. "Let me get this straight. Wookjinnie, your phone died and you didn't receive my text message about changing club rooms so you accidentally went in the Femme Dance Team's practice room, talked to the captain and agreed to the audition." 

  
  


_ "Wofhisjjdbd"  _

  
  


"Wookjinnie, human language, please." 

  
  


"Yes." A dejected voice comes.

  
  


"And you agreed, why? Also why is there a very specific group for Femme?"

“‘Couple years ago the admin approved it. You’d be surprised on what else exists. Also, do you see the ballet team compete with the street dance team?”

“No, but technically femme could —”

“Specific interests with a high number of people interested.” Taeyeob shrugs. “Sungho’s in a group that likes cats.” 

“He’s in a what— okay, back to you, Wookjin. Your keyboard smash is making more sense than Taeyeob right now.” Jisung looks back. 

"Because he was cute." Wookjin smashes his head on the table. "Hyung, he expects me there on Thursday!! A whole minute of femme choreography!!!" 

  
  


Something lights up in Taeyeob's eye and he pinches those soft cheeks of his. "Aww, is our baby in love??" He cooes. 

  
  


Wookjin recalls the resume he's been working on for class and makes a mental note to add to his list of weaknesses: Talking to cute guys. "That's it, none of you are of any help. I'm leaving — "

  
  


"No, wait!" The older calls out after promptly being kicked a little not too obviously by Jisung from under the table. "It's femme dance captain right? Lee Yongsoo?" 

  
  


"You know him?" Wookjin turns swiftly. 

  
  


"He called me out for having no ass — but yes. There's this association for all the dance teams in the university. He's quite legendary too, being the captain in his first year. He's small, light brown hair and kind of angry, right?" 

  
  


Wookjin sighs at the explicitly biased description but nods anyway. "Yes, that's him. Hyung, what am I going to do?  _ Ugh. _ He's expecting me on Thursday, and I have not the slightest idea of this dance I’m going to arrive looking like a fool.”

  
  


"You're actually planning to come?" Jisung asks, surprised. "Talk about whipped." 

  
  


Wookjin throws him a crumpled fry container sticking his tongue out. "I just don't want to disappoint him..." He says softly. 

  
  


A pair of hands wrap around Wookjin and it's warm, a silver ring on one finger and he's sure it's Taeyeob's. "I'll help you out, alright? You have danced before." 

  
  


"But this is femme-" 

  
  


"Shhh. Nothing's impossible with Lee Taeyeob as your great teacher. I'll come up with something if you meet me later at five. Also bring food."

  
  


"You're being swindled." Jisung raises an eyebrow. 

  
  


_ "Look," _ He hisses. "The position for femme dance captain was offered to me before but I was already in another team — still think I'm not credible?" 

  
  


"I can trust you when it comes to dance just not when it comes to my food." 

  
  


"And we're talking about what, right now?"

  
  


"Dance." 

  
  


"So, Wookjinnie — "

  
  


"I'll meet you. Mcdonald's or Wendy's?" 

* * *

  
  


Needless to say, those three days have been the most Wookjin has ever done and Yoojung is kinda scarily relentless but he's been through worse and after three hard days of practicing a routine he and Yoojung have come up with, Wookjin's confidence has gone up the slightest bit. He's actually more nervous seeing Yongsoo again. 

  
  


So he's back at Thursday, and he's wearing an all black ensemble with slightly tighter pants ( _ ‘to emphasize your body line,’ _ says Yoojung) and there's a bunch of other dancers in to audition and it's sort of hectic and Yongsoo's talking to the other two judges, a girl and another guy and he feels his palms sweat. 

  
  


Some dancers are actually kind of snooty. And Yongsoo's been running left and right after a quiz to arrange these auditions and there's this bit of a smile that comes up to his lips once he sees Wookjin again but one of the girls, Haemi, is kind of pissed today. 

  
  


"Are you sure about him? He's the guy who barged in last Tuesday, right? Kind of rude too." 

  
  


"He hit his head on the doorframe a while ago, I don't know. His posture's kind of stiff." 

  
  


Yongsoo doesn't know why he's actually very irritated. "We're here to judge the dances, not the person?"

  
  


Haemi raises an eyebrow. "I know when someone's good or not when I see one." 

  
  


"What, you have a third eye now?" 

  
  


Haemi shrugs and the other guy — Gyunho just chuckles. "You know Haemi, she's like 50 percent right and also 50 percent wrong for the most part." 

  
  


Yongsoo huffs. "We're not just judging the routine, right? We're also teaching them one?" 

  
  


"Yeah, Haemi's instructing and we're assisting." 

  
  


Perhaps there's always that softness for the underdog that tugs at Yongsoo's heart when he sees this clumsy, adorable Wookjin but somewhere deep inside whenever he looks at him, there's prayer written in his eyes wishing him to do well. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


In dance, Yongsoo has always thought there was a divide. That point in time where you place your foot forward and let go. There's this release of something that's not you- a beast hidden inside searching for music and Lee Yongsoo can see it clearly.

  
  


Jung Wookjin is a beast, although he's not perfectly technical. Sometimes it's a bit of a blueprint, like he’s searching for the next step taught to him — but he's charismatic. Immensely charming and he's good, and Yongsoo's just so nervous for him that he forgets to breathe. 

  
  


A good dance routine makes one minute feel like a second and it's effectively on Wookjin's third breath that he begins to feel the eyes on him but he's looking straight into Yongsoo and he's wearing a white shirt and mustard yellow pants and somehow that's all Wookjin can remember. 

  
  


There's a round of applause, and the judges' unreadable faces that Wookjin wishes he could see and he's off the stage before he can even comprehend, still shaking and he checks his phone with two text messages. A good luck meme from Taeyeob and an ' _ don't bother coming home if you didn't get in.' _ from Jisung ignoring the fact that they don’t even live together. 

  
  


He can't reply just yet, already anticipating the next round of assessment which was learning the routine and he's actually kind of nervous because he has to remember this in a matter of minutes. 

  
  


Femme is definitely not his strength, Wookjin recalls, awkwardly placing his arms and hands in a straught 90 degree angle and it's kind of tough, and he has to stick out his butt. Yongsoo and Gyunho are inspecting, assisting the others when needed and Yongsoo approaches him. 

  
  


"Relax your forearm — there you go." Yongsoo's speaking a little too softly right now. "Then your uhm- your uh — behind. Try to do it a little more like this." Yongsoo demonstrates with a pose that could burn your thighs. Wookjin hopes he doesn't notice him close his eyes — because this was not Wookjin's heart friendly at all. 

  
  


"L-like this?" He emulates vaguely and Yongsoo nods. 

  
  


"Can you try doing it? Starting from the intro? I know the intro’s supposed to hurt, and it really burns your thighs. But the trick is to stretch it out on the next step." 

  
  


Wookjin tries to steel himself and recalls the routine, performing it in front of Yongsoo and there's an odd change in his expression, the tips of his ears being red. His thighs are definitely burning though.  _ "Y-you learn fast."  _ Is all he can say, and turns to walk quickly to the other member before he could even ask. 

  
  


Haemi's pretty good at explaining and the final presentation isn't as bad as it seems because at least Wookjin gets to dance with a lot more people. And he tries his damn best for this one he doesn't even know why he's trying so hard to get in but he does and it's only a matter of a few more minutes before the successful ones are announced. 

  
  


Gyunho's left to deliberate and calculate the scores and they're told to wait for a text in their kakaotalk tonight and Wookjin gathers his things. 

  
  


"Hey," The captain calls him and Wookjin turns around. There's a smile on his face and Wookjin's skin burns. 

  
  


"Yes, sunba- I mean captain!" 

  
  


"You did...you did well today. Have you been dancing for a long time? Did ballet?"

  
  


Wookjin wants to say _ 'No, it's three days worth of cramming from a very strict Lee Taeyeob'  _ but it doesn't roll out of his mouth as quickly as "No, but I thought you guys were amazing." does. 

  
  


"I see, I’m glad we were able to inspire you." Yongsoo says awkwardly. "I'll see you then, I guess?" 

  
  


The soft mocha of his hair compliments the yellow of his clothing and it's warm. "Mn, yeah!" Wookjin grins. "Thank you for having me today!" He yells back once he turns the door. 

  
  


And it's later tonight that he receives a message that's made him as happy as the time he got his acceptance letter. 

  
  


> _Congratulations, Jung Wookjin. You've made it to the team! Attached below are the practice schedules and please don't forget to submit your membership form to the administration._

  
  


But it isn't that text that makes him happy (well partly) but it's the last line, the one written at the very bottom. 

  
  


**From:** Captain Lee Yongsoo. :))

  
  


* * *

  
  


"So you got his number" 

  
  


"Technically, I got in the dance team — "

  
  


"And you got his number."

  
  


"Hyung, I know. I'm trying not to combust already because he was so nice yesterday and he taught all of us well and wah — he asked me to do the intro and he smiled and I _ —! _ " 

  
  


"Okay, okay! Wookjinnie! Calm down!!! We get it, you're gay!" 

  
  


"Ugh, my head's going to spin." Wookjin sighs. "This is too much, too much for me to handle." 

  
  


The eldest nods quietly, petting the back of his head. "I hate to pile onto you and your newfound team, but remember our album project? We need at least a song each. Due next month, so you'd have to submit progress reports on that. Just saying." 

  
  


"I know, I know. I just don't have the inspiration for it yet. Maybe soon." Wookjin mutters. "I won't be late on this one, I promise."

  
  


"You better." 

* * *

  
  


There are feelings involved. As in the big F and the big L word. There are FEELINGS involved and Jung Wookjin in his loud, chaotic nature has come to notice this after all the thuds and explosions have died down and it's this steaming kettle of fumes instead. It’s  _ burning _ , boiling deep within him and it makes his skin turn hot and he doesn’t know what to do. 

  
  


_ Let's reel back, shall we? _ It's this fact that he and Yongsoo are now friends. Like really close friends and it's a few weeks in that he's come to realize he just doesn't have a crush anymore. 

They’ve both settled into this comfortable nature of being friends. The ones that aren’t afraid to call each other names except Wookjin finds himself biting his tongue back at times because there are certain  _ feelings _ .

Jisung's been pestering him about the song and Wookjin walks in the dance team room earlier than usual and it's just Yongsoo —  a barrelling Yongsoo cartwheeling from a stack of chairs rolling full speed at him and all Wookjin could do was yell as he catches the impact of whatever the fuck Yongsoo was doing. 

  
  


"Ah, fuck!" Yongsoo yells back wide-eyed at the Wookjin that he just barrelled over and it takes a moment to notice that he actually wasn't hit, Wookjin's arms are around him and he actually tried to catch him. "Yah, Wook — what were you doing?"

  
  


"M-maybe I should ask you that?!" Wookjin explains, still on the floor with Yongsoo on top of him and it's a very, very strange position. "Do you think you're an anime character or something?! The power of god and anime on your side or what?!”

  
  


"S-sorry." Yongsoo grins sheepishly. "Someone from the krump team — the one Junhyung hyung is in challenged me to a stunt and  _ I-I-I-" _

  
  


Wookjin's just listening but right now he feels how warm Yongsoo is and he's so small in his arms and he's actually shaking. Like shivering. And he's immediately worried. "Are you shaking?"

  
  


"I'm actually really scared of heights so.."

  
  


Wookjin eyes the stack of chairs behind him. "And because you were challenged..."

  
  


"I wake up everyday and I choose violence."

  
  


"Right, right." Wookjin sighs. "You're still shaking, though." 

  
  


"Sorry, I'll just — "

  
  


And here's the next big dumb thing that Jung Wookjin pabo does, he pulls him, presses him against his chest and Yongsoo's face is buried in his neck. He doesn't know what possessed him to do this. 

  
  


Yongsoo doesn't move, either it's too awkward or he's too surprised —  Wookjin doesn't have enough confidence to hope for anything better. But he stops shaking, and Wookjin's hands thread through Yongsoo's hair lightly as if afraid that he'll notice and he hears music- and he smells flowers. 

“I — are you..”

“I’m so dumb,  _ ah— Wookjin. _ ”

“Shh.” He feels selfish doing this, but Yongsoo lets him for some reason. He lets him thread his fingers through his hair, lets him imagine a scenario where they’re something more than just friends and Wookjin begins to hear the melodies. 

And it's a song of something so warm and bright- so irrevocably bright that it burns. Wookjin remembers what he was wearing on the day of the auditions. He reminds him of daisies. 

  
  


Jung Wookjin loves daisies. 

  
  


* * *

He thinks it's bad. 

  
  


"Wook — your plant is drowning dear Lord shut the cap." Comes a voice from his senior and it's only then he realizes he's gone overboard with the water and the poor little sprout was soaked. Barely enough to bloom. 

  
  


"Sorry," Wookjin says. "Was thinking of something." 

  
  


"In gardening, only focus on what's in front of you. Some zen master or whatever — " 

  
  


"But what if it's something in my heart?" 

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"No nothing, thanks hyung. I'll tend to the others." He dismisses and goes to the back of the garden with even more flowers. No one liked watering duty in the afternoons since it was so hot but the day was cloudy today so Wookjin volunteered. 

  
  


Yongsoo only likes him as a friend. Possibly. He doesn't know. And it hurts when he thinks of it, when he tries to say something in his mind for like a long, long time and for a moment he thinks they're having a moment. But then they don't. It’s mostly because of him, anyways. Wookjin doesn’t know how to deal with feelings other than keeping it contained within him. 

  
  


"Wook!" He hears someone call and he turns back to that voice he always follows — captain or not. "How's the daisy?" It's Yongsoo dressed in a dark blue today and Wookjin’s hands begin to sweat. 

  
  


"Oh uh, I kind of overwatered it." He admits, directing his gaze to the poor plant. 

  
  


Yongsoo crouches down to the plant. "I'll kill you if you kill it." 

  
  


"Hey, who's the friend here? Me or the daisy?" 

  
  


"The daisy."

  
  


Wookjin kicks him. Yongsoo retaliates by pinching his waist. 

  
  


"Ah! you  _ bitch _ _ —! _ "

  
  


"I stand by my word." 

  
  


Wookjin laughs anyway, adjusting the stick planted to support the vine. "Hey did you know that daisies mean beginnings?" 

  
  


"Oh?" Yongsoo looks surprised. 

  
  


"Yeah, I think it's kind of sad." He looks at Yongsoo and he thinks of all the things he set in motion, this dance team, the good morning texts, the smile on his face and those intimate —  almost romantic times when Yongsoo takes his hands in his and it feels so small. He thinks of how he's sparked this uncontrollable flame without even knowing and he's begun something that won't end well. Wookjin knows because Yongsoo holds his hands but he doesn't stay. 

  
  


And it's not like it's appropriate for him to — they're only friends after all. 

  
  


"My mom likes flowers." Yongsoo peers at the pots. "Like she loves them. She even has books on them. One time I read that daisies can also mean innocence. I don't think it's sad at all." He whispers and it's comforting. "How something so pure and innocent can grow and be cultivated, all you have to do is to take care of them." 

  
  


Three days ago Wookjin almost asked Yongsoo out but he got shy and invited everyone else instead. Last week Wookjin was going to tell Yongsoo he looked good in his outfit but he bullied him instead. Five minutes ago Wookjin was just about to tell him how he likes his laugh but he talks about daisies instead. "What if you've done everything? Water them, cultivate them, re-potted them?"

  
  


"I don't know." Yongsoo shrugs. "But I think all that's left is to wait, day by day — in hope that something will bloom." 

  
  


"Do you like someone? anyone?" 

  
  


Yongsoo thinks he must be hearing things. "If I can't admit it to the person then I won't admit it to someone else."

  
  


Wookjin's heart stops. "Then, there is someone? No, sorry." He manages to stop himself from being too annoying. "I'm too talkative. Hyung says someone must be an alien to actually keep up listening to me." 

  
  


There are no flowers in planets called Mars, no wet, musky scent of soil. No splashes of Wookjin's boots.

  
  


"Then let's pretend I'm from another planet." Yongsoo whispers. 

* * *

  
  


_ "Yongsoo, what on Earth are you attempting now?"  _

  
  


"A plot to overthrow the capitalists." 

  
  


"I don't think that involves middle splits." Wookjin comments, seeing Yongsoo reach his legs to another chair and it's almost painful but also kind of sexy. Don't judge him. He likes Yongsoo's legs. 

  
  
  


"But it has the power to — "

  
  


"You have a competition tomorrow, you're the captain. I thought it was a rest day —  stop attempting these stunts why do you even do this?!" 

  
  


Jung Wookjin is indeed a fool because he just says things — he says too much. And Yongsoo quiets down, so, so, so quiet unlike him. He caves into himself. There’s this look of hurt and insecurity that flashes in his eyes. 

  
  


"Because I want to keep up." Yongsoo says in the tiniest voice possible and it breaks Wookjin's heart. "I'm the youngest captain in all the dance teams, you know. I don't want them to doubt me."

  
  


There's a flame that sets in Wookjin's heart and digs deep, he storms toward him on the floor and cups his face with both his hands. And his hands are large and so long, it almost envelops him. "You don't have to cater to everything they say just so they won't doubt you- let who you are speak for itself. Pleasing people is not the solution to those who doubt your skill. Lee Yongsoo, they can't do what you do. There's a reason why you're a captain."  _ There's a reason why I love you so much.  _ "There's a reason why you're still dancing." 

  
  


Wookjin wants to fill his pot with water, but he knows it's not the way. He wants to look at him every second, keep him and tend to him everyday but if he were to be honest with himself — Yongsoo's been taking care of him all along. He's the one who makes him smile, gives him the wildest ideas, and also the one who taught him how to love dancing. 

  
  


Yongsoo remembers Wookjin who Haemi and Gyunho doubted, that awkward klutzy Wookjin who slammed the door and the Wookjin who stole everyone's heart during his routine. How Wookjin was so painfully just Wookjin, he manages to become the light everywhere he goes. 

  
  


"Can you tell me something?" Yongsoo asks, leaning closer in his hands. 

  
  


"Mn?"

  
  


"Why did you choose to audition back then? There are plenty of teams...and I already know Femme isn't your specialty." 

  
  


_ I was dumb. And in love. Unfortunately neither of those are mutually exclusive. Was I like you an excuse? _ "It's because I liked you." 

  
  


Yongsoo trembles like there's something he always wanted, close enough to reach. 

  
  


Wookjin wants to lean in and kiss his nose. "I liked the way you danced. I liked the way you taught your team." He finishes and Yongsoo looks away. 

  
  
  


"Thank you," Yongsoo utters and it's always like this. They're both alone, close enough to kiss, intimate enough to straddle him on the floor and kiss him as the warmth of the sun hits Yongsoo's face in its golden hour and their hearts are both molten gold — just two flowers raising their heads towards the sun but never reaching the sky. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wookjin understands this feeling today. 

  
  


"Hyung, it looks better in the third row lets go to — " 

  
  


"Yes, I know, Wookjinnie. You want to see your boyfriend up close split his legs in front of you, I know." Yoojung smiles lazily, pulling along his boyfriend by the hand. Wookjin takes note of how complacent Sungho is most of the time. He's heard he has choreographed most of the biggest team's routines and yet here he is with a faint smile on his face quietly holding Taeyeob's hands. 

  
  
  


"He's not my boyfriend," Wookjin sticks his tongue out. Yongsoo and the main team had a competition today and it was pretty much a big deal — it's a big open stadium and the competition was pretty tough. He didn' join because he was technically a trainee, still. And also he joined in the middle of the practice session and it's not something you can learn in three days. 

  
  


He's managed to drag Taeyeob, Sungho and Jisung with him to the promise of free food and besides- almost all of them shared the same interest for dance. 

  
  


"Why are all of you dancers?" 

  
  


"Ever seduced anyone with an unshakeable ass?" The other queries. 

  
  


Sungho whistles. "It's Gucci today," He stares pointedly at Jisung's jacket. "So pretty effective, I think." 

  
  


Jisung's pale skin turns into a bright red at the mention of his ensemble (given to him by someone very, very close.) and turns away. "I'm committing homicide on all of you." 

  
  


"And stain your Gucci jacket?" 

  
  


"Bold of you to assume I'd do it mes — "

  
  


"Can we not talk about murder here?" Sungho breaks the two's banter coming in between them. 

  
  


"Why didn't you bring your sugar daddy?" Wookjin questions. "I was kind of hoping we'd see him today." 

  
  


The thing that was clear was the fact that Park Jisung was seeing someone but nobody knew who he was except for the existence of designer clothes and luxury cars which they all unanimously decided as a sugar daddy. Jisung talks about him a lot but only very vaguely, so none of them can really decipher what their intention is. 

  
  


"He's not a sugar daddy," Jisung says rather defensively. 

  
  


"Oh?"

  
  


"He is a little bit older but-"

  
  


"I — "

  
  


"Only two years." He completes. 

  
  


"So some sort of chaebol? Where do you meet these people?" 

  
  


"Remember that time we went to the bar last summer and I got so drunk I was crying in the bathroom and I slipped down the stairs — _ I should not have said that _ but  anyway, he found me and took me home but we didn't do anything. I woke up the next day, he slipped a Balenciaga coat on me and I hunted him down again to return it because it might be some sort of smuggling scam — "

  
  


"Once again, where do you meet these kinds of people?" 

  
  


"Not really a chaebol — well, maybe he is. But he's working very hard, always. That's why he isn't always around. But I like watching him succeed, even if we aren't always together." 

  
  


"Cheesy." Taeyeob wrinkles his nose. 

  
  


Wookjin’s faded into a calm sort of quietness, looking at his hands intensively. When he looks at both Sungho and Yoojung, he understands this kind of love that stays close- they've both been classmates since high school and neither could imagine their lives without each other. It's always been the two of them, dancing together, eating together, having witnessed all of each other's bests and worsts. 

  
  


Then there's Jisung, this new — chaotic sort of love that refuses to let go no matter the circumstance. There's contentment in the knowledge that they have each other. 

  
  


He doesn't have that kind of love — but the longing is alive. 

  
  


"You really like him, don't you?" Sungho talks to him in a whisper. 

  
  


Wookjin looks at him from beside his seat and his eyes glow bright. "Is it that obvious, hyung?" 

  
  


Sugho smiles."I just asked." He says. 

  
  


"I...I'm just new to all of this. I don't know what his plans in life are —  I don't think we're going to.."

  
  


"Did you know that Taeyeob plans to go abroad for two years after we graduate?" There's a piercing sadness in Sungho's voice but also pride, one filled with so much love that it's overflowing. 

  
  


"T-Taeyeob h-hyung?" He takes the news slowly. 

  
  


"Yeah," He mutters quietly, obviously trying to hold back his tears. "But we'll still be together, even then. Wookjin-ah, what makes you think it's impossible?" 

  
  


He recalls the multiple failed attempts, the number of dates he tried to get out and the almost-kisses. He's tried everything. 

  
  


"I.." He breathes and the lights turn on with a click, loud, booming music, and flashing led screens. "Hyung," He calls. "It's starting." 

  
  


And when he sees Yongsoo dance, take the audience and claim his position in life on his own, Wookjin feels pride swell up in his chest so bad and he understands. 

  
  


It's time to leave him alone and watch him grow.

* * *

  
  


"Daisy."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"The song."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


"Yeah, the title's Daisy." 

  
  


The cadence has been on repeat for the nth time, unfiltered snares and unmixed harmonies still present and raw. Jisung's underlining the lyrics with different pastel highlighters. 

  
  


_ 'I know my place, I'm good enough just being able to watch you.' _ he crosses with pastel yellow. 

  
  


"Did you know that daisies can mean — "

  
  


"Innocence." 

  
  


"I was about to say the beginning, thank you very much." Jisung tsks, tapping the highlighter on the desk. 

  
  


Wookjin's lying anyway, there's more to it. Daisies mean everything, daisies mean Yongsoo. 

  
  


"You're so cute." Jisung mutters, going over the lyrics again and Wookjin snatches it from his hands, flustered at the lyrics that went a little bit too personal."Yet so dumb."

  
  


Wookjin pouts. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

  
  


"Beginnings, Wookjinnie." He steals one of his cookies. "The song's cute but you sound so emo right now, you haven't even asked him."

  
  


"I tried, hyung." He complains. "I've done all there is — "

  
  


"You've done no shit," He rolls his eyes. "You can't just leave a plant and say you've watered it when you're actually just waiting for rain. Meaning, beginnings take a long time, and you're still there.It's unfair to him, no? What if he likes you back?"

  
  


"Don't do this to me — " He doesn’t even want to entertain the thought. It only hurts him more. 

  
  


"I'm saying it like it is. Yongsoo waters your plants, don't you know that? I see him in the afternoons during my free period."

  
  


"He likes my plant, not me."

  
  


"It's yours, Wookjin. That plant is your heart. Tell me I'm wrong."

  
  


It was true. Wookjin had poured all his love for that damn plant; he wasn't even sure if it was the right season. But he looks forward to each day, that ray of hope that it'll bloom. And no wonder his seniors don't give him watering duty, they always said someone took care of it. He just didn't imagine Yongsoo. 

  
  


"I'm too selfish,"

  
  


"You are." Jisung laughs.

  
  


"I want to keep him, make him mine, tell him — "

  
  


"You don't let him know how good he is to you. You're selfish that you don't tell him what you think he deserves- Yongsoo isn't a mind reader." Jisung finally says softly. 

  
  


"But neither am I." That was the thing, they’re both threading this bridge that may snap at any given moment. If he made the move. What was left of them?

  
  


"Then use your mouth to fucking talk, Jung Wookjin. Before you lose it." 

  
  


Wookjin remembers Sungho's hopeful face even as he talks about Taeyeob leaving for two years, there's no regret, no, anger- because he's said it. Because he already knows he loves him. 

  
  


_ And what if Jung Wookjin doesn't tell him? And what if they graduate, find new friends _ —  _ go to new organizations. What then? What else would be left but a Jung Wookjin drowning in the weight of his words? _

  
  


_ What else would be left of an unwatered daisy? _

* * *

  
  


It's no surprise that Yongsoo's nothing short of passionate, burning chaos into an explosion of constellations. Many times, Wookjin and his foolish daydreams think of him as this ball of sunshine but he isn't. 

  
  


Sometimes he's uninterrupted anger, a strange desire to prove everyone around him wrong — all of that and he's beautiful. He takes his breath away and leaves Wookjin wanting more. It's dangerous to leave him alone, there's too much unmentioned intimacy; Wookjin feels like he's going crazy. 

  
  


And it happens again, the same fucking clubroom and it's just the two of them an hour past 2 and sunlight's pouring through his veins and somehow they've changed in this short amount of time. When Yongsoo leans in, he's comfortable, he doesn't move at all. And instead he studies Wookjin's face, searching for something like honesty. 

  
  


He tries to prod deep inside his memory how they keep ending up like this, Yongsoo's face close enough to kiss he feels his warm breath on his lips ghosting over. Wookjin's heart tightens, cross-eyed at the distance and yeah — he has really, really nice lips. 

  
  


Like always, like a routine of heartbreak, Wookjin turns his head away and hears Yongsoo sigh. 

  
  


His brows furrow, and for a second he looks mad, really, really angry, Yonsgoo takes one of his wrists in his hand and grasps tightly but there's barely any strength left. 

  
  


_ "I hate..." _ He whispers. "I hate how we're always like this. How we're close enough but then we aren't. How I keep trying for something but I can't even see myself in your eyes." 

  
  


Because he's dumb, Wookjin asks. "What do you mean?"

  
  


Yongsoo smiles in resignation, letting go. " I thought we had a chance of having something. Maybe I'm just bad at reading things. We're like this all the time — I water your fucking plants and we eat out every week — tell me that didn't mean anything." 

  
  


It's this look of him, the calm before the storm. The dullness in his eyes that turns cold. 

  
  


"It's okay though, I understand now. You don't have to say anything. It's not like you do, anyway." 

  
  


"Wait — " Wookjin feels his stomach curb and lurch, confusion and eagerness ripping him apart. 

  
  


But Yongsoo leaves anyway, like the person that he is, he never goes back. 

* * *

Because Jung Wookjin is kind of predictable, he stumbles back to the garden and realizes just how far it is from the medicine building. 

It's too far and yet Yongsoo always came around one way or another. 

He doesn't want to leave it to the universe this time, at least —  within this day he wants to make things clear and even if he has to admit he's a fool or that he's stupid and he's slow —  those are things Yongsoo already knows. 

Truth be told, there's nothing he can hide from him. 

Cold, hard droplets of liquid fall on his skin and it bounces off with soft resonance, Wookjin looks to the skies and sees it's raining. The wind's turned cold, and there's no umbrella lying around so he just walks through the garden and looks for his daisies. 

A small figure is crouched down in front of his pots, coffee brown hair and pretty lips. Wookjin's heart leaps a mile. 

"Hey," He greets awkwardly, voice muffled by the rain.

Yongsoo doesn't turn to look. "Why did you leave early during the competition?" 

"What?"

"I knew that you were watching. Why did you leave?" 

"Yongsoo — I- I did it because I thought you were better off in your element by yourself." 

"Is it because you can't see a future with me? Is it because you don't think we'll last until — " 

_ "Lee Yongsoo _ _ — _ _!" _

"It's the same, Wookjin. We're always the same. Unlike how fast we change routines — you always stick to this — close enough to touch and yet — why do you leave me hoping-" Yongsoo's red and flustered, his mouth running faster than his brain and he's soaking wet. 

And because he lost track of his surroundings and weakened his defenses he lets Wookjin pull him into his arms like he always does. Yongsoo always lets him do what he wants, at some point in time Yongsoo's stopped caring what they were or what they were going to be. That and a number of things, he's the perfect height to bury his head in his neck and Wookjin's shirt is soaking but Yongsoo cries. 

"Yongsoo — I'm sorry. I didn't — believe me when I say I never wanted us to stay the same." He shudders, gasping for air. "But I just... I was so scared I might hurt you. Or that I may not be enough for you. When I look at the daisies they remind me of you- and I can't just keep filling it with water." 

"Wookjin..." 

"I actually auditioned because I came to the wrong room and was too embarrassed to tell you. Then I stayed because I liked you, and I learned because you taught me one of the things closest to you. I thought that maybe we're just meant to watch each other from afar. But  _ ugh _ sorry, I'm ranting." Wookjin turns into a mess but Yongsoo smiles. 

"It's okay, you're doing great." 

"But how long will we stay like this? How long will I keep seeing you from that stage? When I think of that I actually...I actually should tell you that I love you."

"I hate you," Yongsoo mutters from his chest, letting Wookjin lead them to a roof. "I hate you so much, why are you so slow — I'm going too old for this."

"We're the same year.." 

"And you give me wrinkles, go figure." 

"Do you.." Wookjin looks at him with eyes bright and Yongsoo hates it because it makes him so weak. "Do you actually hate me?"

"No, I don't." He says angrily. "Don't you get it? I love you and your stupid plants, your laugh, your singing voice- the way you wear silver earrings on Tuesday, the way you pick apart your food and give the rest to me .. oh- why do I love you so much I want to — "

"Can I kiss you?"

Yongsoo looks at him from below and Wookjin's hold weakens at how beautiful he is. 

" I've waited long enough that you don't need to ask." 

"But — "

Yongsoo pulls him down from the jaw and meets his lips, a blossoming warmth and it's almost perfect. Wookjin reminds him of vanilla latte. He lets him wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer for another kiss and it rains harder once more, but they've moved on. 

It's the same place, the same time, the same beating hearts — but something's changed between them. Something deep within. 

They're both finally growing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I speed wrote this I am so sorry if it's not that good, hhhh I just wanted to make ooo content but either way, I still hope this was enjoyable? Please wait for the next part, Rie and Yoojung's story: How To Pick A Rose! 
> 
> Also you can find me on twt @gyunrie


End file.
